


shouldn't have to pay for love with your bones and your flesh

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, I probably shouldn't call Lila a brat that's a major insult to my favourite dolls, Infidelity, Lila salt, Spitefic, bratty Lila, lila gets what she deserves. REALITY.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: did another saltfic because honestly why not?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Series: miraculous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747423
Comments: 13
Kudos: 257





	shouldn't have to pay for love with your bones and your flesh

**Author's Note:**

> don't be alarmed by the title, its not that type of fanfic. Sorry if it sounded horrifying to you.
> 
> just for the record Adrien's not a model her or anything of the sort, he's just a chairman for a company

The firm clicks of heels, preferably shiny black pumps resounded against the sleek floor, later picking up as the figure walked through the glass office doors. An expertly manicured hand with a sizeable looking diamond ring on it ran its gentle fingertips through silky blue locks where another hand held on to a designer handbag she especially sewn and stitched together for herself.

Various employees came and went generally minding their own business, why many others sat in cubicles with a select few chatting to each other idly. As the figure slowly sauntered through the workplace this woman was greeted with pleasant chatter from many workers with stares accompanying their bewildered voices.

"Isn't that the chairman's wife?" 

"Is that _Marinette?_ "

"How the hell can the chairman run off with someone else when she looks _that_ beautiful?'

And as she walked by the stares and whispers she knew she could hear a wolf whistle from one of the workers from afar. 

"Marinette" in particular looked at the many workers, later watching as they quickly turn away from her.

Gently flipping her hair with a barely audible giggle, marinette just simply turned back resting the crimson-stained grin that slowly made its way to her face, and kept strutting forward going on about her day still keeping that same smirk.

Marinette walked through the familiar establishment, her mind flashing back to any other time where adrien worked in a separate office, and where she'd show up out of the blue every other afternoon with a smile on one hand and with a box of handcrafted sweets straight from her parents' bakery in another. Now looking back, walking through these eggshell-coloured walls gave her a bitter taste in her mouth. She remembered crying her heart out in their master bedroom ever since that night, hands errantly gripping through her hair as she tore apart everything in the room, letting her unadulterated love for her life completely sucked out of her. 

A bitter empty feeling was set in mari's chest as she walked past the conference room, eyes set and guarded on where she had an idea of going. 

* * *

Airy, lovesick-sounding giggles filled the empty office as adrien sat in front of lila on a bland grey loveseat that sat on the other side of adrien's large office, his head at the crook of her back as he laid soft fishlike kisses onto the skin where lila laughed with amusement.

The laughter and canoodling abruptly came to an end as soon as mari opened the glass door that led her inside. Adrien looked over and immediately gaped at her. Lila opened her eyes to look up at adrien where she found him with widened eyes, and began to point her gaze over to where he stared at before immediately scowling.

Lila sat up, eyes guarded as she glared at marinette. "What are _you_ here for?" she demanded curtly, crossing her arms.

Marinette sat down in a chair at least a foot away from adrien and the fuming lila, with crossed arms also, "I'm sorry. Can you give me some room to chat with my ex-husband please? Thanks." she requested wanting not a single protest to that. She later looked at lila, tilting her head a little. "Or are you his loudmouthed spokesperson i assume?"

Lila bristled at that comment, fists clenched. "You...." she started, before finding words dying in her throat.

Adrien sat up straight and took a silent deep breath, before looking on at marinette with attentive eyes. GIving an uninterested smile, marinette went over to open up her handbag, fishing inside it where a good second of searching ended when she finally took out a neatly folded sheet of paper. She gently slid the paper over to adrien on the coffee table where he looked on at whatever contents it had. 

"Here's the divorce papers." Marinette said impassively. "All you need to do is sign and you can be free to fuck with Lila all you want."

Adrien took the paper in his hand, cautiously looking at every printed word and to the dotted line below, before immediately simmering as his grip tightened on the fragile paper. Adrien instantly crumpled up the paper with intense anger before carelessly aligning it onto the carpet. 

"I _won't_ sign it."

"What are you _talking_ about, Adrien?" lila began to shout. "You _specifically_ told me the other night that you were going to divorce her so you can marry _me!_ "

"Feel free to do it all you want-i already printed out a bunch of other copies." Marinette nodded. She pulled out a duplicate of the paper, again giving it to adrien.

"Take it." Marinette demanded softly, before turning over to lila. "From now on, Adrien's _your_ problem now. Keep him safe."

"Everyone in Paris knows what happened you guys. There's no need to sweep it under the rug, you don't have to keep hiding anymore. Chloe also said that she couldn't believe she actually followed a "deceitful asshole" like you." 

Adrien and Lila looked immediately astounded and mortified that everyone knew, lila the most affected out of the two after mari's statement. After that, her shock began to evolve into pure rage.

"Why...why would you..." lila growled lowly. 

"Why do _what,_ Lila?" Marinette sneered "Isn't this _selfish-ass traitor_ next to you the man you wanted to steal from me? You know, so i'd be completely _miserable_ without the one person who cares about me? Who you're so determined to take back regardless of your own nonexistent morality."

"All you really need to do is to just keep your eyes on him lila. However I do recommend that you should probably watch your back while you're at it. I didn't want to believe it at first-but chloe and kagami warned me back then that he's actually been pulling this shit before; he could stab you in the back for any other girl, then he can also do the same to another."

"You...!" Lila immediately shot up from her seat and slammed her hands onto the coffee table, before adrien immediately grabbed her by the back of her shirt and slammed her back onto the love seat where lila screeched furiously.

Marinette's lips immediately twisted into a spiteful curl as she sat back into the chair getting comfortable at the situation before her. 

"What's up?" she said. "Sniffing any breastmilk from my body now?" 

Before then, marinette's face began to wrinkle with mock disgust. "However...i can smell trash from you two. Goddo the both of you absolutely _reek._ " she said stretching out the last few words of her sentence mockingly.

Closing her eyes, marinette shook her head, rejoicing as pure gratification coursed through her. And just a heads up for you adrien; I signed a contracted with your cousin Felix's company-you know-your _business rival?"_

Adrien felt his heart drop at that, widened eyes immediately pointed to marinette.

"...Wha..what?" he muttered. Lila closed her eyes.

"And I'll be filing for custody. Lilou deserves to be raised by a father who isn't a cheating bastard after all." mari nodded, smirking. "Keep your eyes peeled to see me live my best life." 

"Marinette." 

Marinette opened her eyes to adrien, and what he saw was no longer her now ex-husband, but a man who had the face of a sad little puppy, who looked as if it's been left out of the hard rain, lowered emerald eyes with a look of yearning as his hands reached forward to lock his hands into hers.

"Marinette..." adrien repeated. "I'm... i'm sorry...Please...just give me a chance to fix it. If you can just give me a reason to-"

"A reason to _what?_ Why i shouldn't consider kicking your _selfish ass_ to the _curb?_ "

Lila looked on at adrien with clenched teeth and a tensed body,her fingernails digging into the palm of her hand where it almost threatened to draw blood, as if she wanted to hit adrien, then immediately pounce on marinette just to sink her fists into the blunette. Tears had rapidly streamed down her cheek and to her lap, more coming in as lila shut her eyes in an attempt to think of this situation as a nightmare. 

Adrien however looked at marinette with pleading eyes, as marinette looked almost interested by his words.

"Alright Adrien." mari nodded. "Just this one thing."

Adrien felt relieved, holding his breath a little while Lila sat aside from him tearfully seething all the way. 

"Do you know the difference between you and the door?" Marinette had asked silently.

Adrien had no idea how to respond to that, with marinette taking notice of his confused look.

Marinette went a bit closer to adrien, her thin eyebrows furrowed as she snarled at him.

"That you have no _fucking way out._ " she snarled menacingly. 

Withdrawing from adrien, Marinette got up pulling her handbag to her shoulder and walking away from lila and adrien silently, not looking back after that. Adrien looked agape watching as marinette left. Coincidentally Lila chose the right time to intervene.

"Adriboo..." Lila moaned almost pathetically, shakingly holding onto his hand protectively to get his attention. Tears of raw rage from earlier had mixed with tears of horror as she looked at him.

Within a snap adrien quickly wrenched his hand away from her delicate grip, and got up to chase after marinette. 

"Marinette!" adrien shouted as he ran out. _"Marinette!"_

Lila's body trembled rapidly, her breathing pick up and evolving into hyperventilating as tears flowed down her face uncontrollably.

 _ **"ADRIEN!**_ " she roared tearfully before immediately sobbing. She furiously chucked a leftover pillow that lied somewhere on the loveseat and threw it somewhere in particular, breaking out in deep body racking sobs. She immediately sunk on her knees onto the carpet remaining there as she cried and cried, morbidly resembling a mourning wife who's husband just died.

Or preferably, a heartbroken wife whose husband had left her for another woman.

Just like how Marinette felt that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be fucking working on my Arthur fanfic but here i am writing a spitefic. 
> 
> Well honestly these are actually pretty entertaining to write, just a good clean refresher for writing mainly sad fics and whatnot, not only that making Marinette into a "bad bitch" is really fun.


End file.
